Koron
"I don't need friends." ~'Koron''' 30'' Koron Senbo Koron is one of the various students at Moncher High School, she knows at the only dragon hybrid of the school. Known for disliking humans/people who get in the way and having her pride get in the way of her making friends. Koron leads the Student Council as the president and is a member of the Science Club. Her birthdate as well as her age are unknown to most except Moncher Staff, though she is very formal and mature, who really knows? Most students see her as serious and uptight, she doesn't understand how to let loose and "Party" though she hates them. Though Yuki is human, Koron personally thinks she acts to much like them and is hardly a demon. Biography Koron's life was a lonesome one, she often was alone in the house or out with her father in a unknown location known as the "Dragon Lands". Her parents met when Koron's mother stumbled upon the lands researching about the lands. They brought Koron to the human world, thinking it would be safer to raise her there since wars had been happening (Human and Dragon culture clashing). Life was either mostly inside an apartment building or out in the Dragon Lands when she could visit, her mother never came with her due to her focus as a author. Since Koron's mother was always lock away writing she blames her for not caring enough and based all humans off that stereotype, on the other hand her father would show her the Dragon Lands whenever he could and teach her about their history and culture. It's found out in Episode 30 that Koron's father is presumed dead due to conflicts caused in the Dragon Lands due to humans. Koron's anger grew for humans after the situation, yet was distraught over it. Pushing everyone away from it after, letting her pride get in the way of her emotions. in progress of working on everything, patience humans ~Koron ''' Relationships The friendships she has so far made have the exceptions are either non-human friends or human bonds who make the cut. '''Human Relationships Sinbad Mentioned later in Episode 30 of having a friendship bracelet with him, Sinbad and Koron are both treasure lovers, allegedly Koron and him met in a dungeon while both looking for gold, jewels and more. Otherwise Koron as well finds it amusing how the first time they met, Sinbad thought that she was male and now teases him about it constantly again everyone thinks she's a male. Gali Mentioned in start of Episode 8 that she's in the Science Club and can be seen with him inside as well in the middle of Episode 14 seen outside of the club with Gali. First meeting in the Science Club, Koron thought that Gali would just be a stupid human like the rest. She than realized how smart Gali is for a human and that his love for science is outstanding. Then she started taking a liking to Gali a Friend way for his skills and adventurous tests. Blank ?? Mentioned between the beginning and middle of Episode 29, their first interaction was from the love potion. Koron very much disliked Blank touching her and called him a human, which he questioned but then brushed it off. They next interacted when Koron and Blank when having a unknown argument and Koron started attacking the boy. After the fight, during said weekend she was standing outside of her house about to check on the birds outside of her home, when she started hearing a commotion. Turning the corner she watched a large group confront Kaya bullying Blank, Koron watched and saw how it damaged and ruined Kaya as a person and didn't want to be in the same position and realized how much he was already getting hurt. Now she sometimes hangs out with Blank known as Sidewalk Bubblegum too her and enjoy talking about magic and mystical things. Azi' ??' Mentioned mildly during her conversation with Gali in Episode 14 and at the end of Episode 15 of being involved with a "Love Triangle". Koron has listened to Azi's music and took an admiration for it, it happened when she was leaving Student Council, locking up she could hear Piano being played in the Music Club room. Though hardly knowing him, she brushed off the idea of anything and started calling him a Baka. Later on in Episodes she drops the idea entirely letting Azi and Liv be together, wanting him only to be happy. Monster Relationships Akari Mentioned at the start of Episode 17, Koron works for Olivia Garden as the chef with Akari being her boss. She can be seen interacting with her during the middle of Episode 28 when asking for the day off due to a issue with her Left Eye. Mostly calling her either Boss and or sometimes Akari, Koron think's that Akari is a lovely boss and that she treats her employees well. Grim Mentioned mildly when seen in her house during a couple end of days. She only knows Grim from serving her at Olivia Garden and from her hosting the Party. They became friends after bumping into each other at a Seven Eleven trying to grab the same Candy Bar. It was the last one so they split it in half while walking and talking with each other. Koron's played pool with Grim a couple of times over at her home and Koron's shown her a couple of food dishes. Yuki Mentioned meeting Yuki during the late minutes of Episode 6, She had walked into Koron mistaking her for a male. She didn't like the first impression that Yuki had caused, calling her actions human like and calling her smelly. Through out the episodes Koron grew a soft size for Yuki, but still keeping her distance and aggression towards her. In Episode 30, Yuki shows concern for Koron's left eyeball and her family issues, Koron responds in an aggressive manor saying she doesn't need friends; Yuki agrees with her and than leaves her with Lena. Than in Episode 43 she visits Koron's home, investigating it for any strange activity than finding a note from M. That day Koron had watch Yuki stand up for Blank and gave her a pink flower. Even though Koron says it was nothing... Was it? But during the ending events of Episode 44, Koron had dared Yuki to climb up, so she could make it seem like the flower was nothing; then daring Yuki to climb up the leaves and vines around the waterfall, leading her to fall down. Liv Mentioned during the end of Episode 15, she and Liv had only known each other a bit due to the Love Triangle encounter. Koron didn't trust Liv with Azi and thought his feelings would get hurt and he wouldn't be motivated to make music for awhile. Being weary of Liv she kept butting into their relationship and wouldn't quit. It wasn't until the middle of Episode 21 when they had a conversation about ''him. Wanting her favourite music artist to be happy, she let Liv and him alone. Behind the scenes Koron is played by Dankception as Dank. Dank enjoys drawing, music and playing video games. When not playing Koron she's working on homework or hanging out with friends ('yes,' ''she has them). Much like Koron she enjoys reading and calling Blank: Sidewalk Bubblegum. But unlike Koron she's not a dragon, as much as she wishes she could be one. Dank also very much enjoys writing short stories and character bios, when she heard about the Wiki she was pretty happy to start writing, even though Dank had homework to do. Picture By: [https://twitter.com/sircutieyuki?lang=en SirCutieYuki] Koron Photo By: [https://twitter.com/YourArtSenpai?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor YourArtSenpai] Information will be stated later on <3 ~Dank | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}